Blind Sight
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: Iggy's feeling a little insecure and Fang helps him out. One-shot. No acctual lemon, but shounen-ai. Seme!Fang and Uke!Iggy


**(A/N) Hey ya! Happy summer! Anyways…I was in a romantic mood when I was camping and I just started writing. XD There isn't enough Figgy Fanfics out there and I've been really into wings lately so, this was born. This was the fastest I've ever written a story so…yeah… *shrug* Any ways, I want to dedicate this to my sister, Ani-even though she doesn't like this pairing-, Kurofai-my cute lil stuffed animal that got me into this romance streak thingy-, and everyone who reads I guess XD. Anyways, it's been forever since I've read Maximum Ride and I'm not sure when this is supposed to take place, but defiantly before the end of **_**FANG **_**when Fang became a total asshole :3 and I guess in some world where Fang and Max never dated. Enjoy.**

**~Blind Sight~**

"Hey, Fang?" The breathy whisper echoed louder in the otherwise silent hotel room.

"Hmm?" Fang sat up from where he was sucking a hicky into his lovers' hipbone. Said lover was laying submissively on his back with Fang hovering **(not literally)** over him. Both of their shirts lay scattered on the floor. "What's up, Iggy?"

"When…well, are we going to tell the flock about this? About us?" The strawberry blonde asked, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"When we're ready. Why? Do you want to tell them?" Fang crawled up the bed to look into Iggy's eyes, a seemingly pointless action because of the submissive ones blindness. But the raven haired teen loved the clear watery blue orbs, no matter how much their owner cursed them.

"No, I was just wondering." Iggy shifted a little, feeling his boyfriends' heated stare.

"Mmm." The older teen leaned down to brush his lips lightly over Iggys.

The blind one instantly reached his arms up to thread into the silky black hair and pull Fang down into a real kiss. He licked at the older boys lips, who opened his mouth in response. Fang eagerly dominated the younger teens mouth with his tongue, earning involuntary whimpers and moans from Iggys throat.

Only pulling back when he was sure they were both breathless, Fang leaned their foreheads together.

"Hey…Fang?" Iggy shifted again, this time to loosen up his wings that were trapped beneath his body.

"Hmm?" The older boy slid his hands up to Iggy's sides, massaging his fingers into the sensitive spot below his ribs.

"What does…Nna…What does it feel like to see…this?" He made a vague gesture to their position. "To see how we're like when we do this?"

When Fang didn't sense any sorrow in the words, just curiosity, he let a rare smile melt across his face. He realized Iggy couldn't see it so he took one of the pale boys hands and brought it to touch the curve in his lips.

Iggy hesitated in surprise before letting his fingers run over the sinful velvety skin

"I'm not going to lie to you," The raven haired male kissed at the tips of the fingers. "I enjoy every second I can see you like this. You're so beautiful."

Iggy snorted and turned his head to the side, trying to hide his blush. "Beautiful? I'm anything but, Fang. I may be blind but I can still tell who's attractive. Like I know you're sexy as hell, even Max can be attractive at times, but I'm just-"

"Pure." Fang interrupted his boyfriends rant. "You're beautiful and pure, Iggy." He insisted.

"I'm a freak, Fang. I-" He was cut off again when Fang pressed their lips together in a brief kiss.

"Shh. I don't want to hear it." He pulled Iggy up to sit in his lap, the strawberry blonde boy's legs wrapped around Fangs waist on instinct. "You are beautiful. Your hair; the way it sticks to your forehead when we've had a particularly rough or long round." Fang absentmindedly brushed a strand out of his lovers eyes. "Your eyes; I don't care what you think, I think they're gorgeous. A perfect mix of blue and silver. Your lips are always so soft and kissable." He leaned in to kiss them for emphasis.

Iggy smiled a little. "You're starting to scare me. I almost thought you were a clone."

"Just let me finish." Fangs hands slid from his ribs, around to the base of his wings; the older boys thumbs petting the little downy feathers. "I especially love your wings." The black haired boy let one hand travel up to be directly in between the two bird appendages.

"Fang~" The submissive one whimpered and clung tightly to Fangs shoulders when the fingers started stroking the spot. His wings widened a little on reflex.

"They make you look like an angel. You're my angel." He pressed harder into the soft spot.

Iggy arched his back and moaned into Fangs neck, his wings extending to their full fifteen feet. "You…you're really good with words…Gah!... When you choose to use them that is."

Fang hummed and pulled back enough to see his lover fully. His rapture vision admiring every detail of Iggy's body.

In turn, the younger let out a low whine that melted into a moan when Fang began stroking just below his wings. "This isn't far." He panted lightly.

"Hmm?"

"You can look at me all you want…but I can't see you…"

The hands on his back stopped moving as Fang stared at the annoyed but blessed out face looking in his generally direction. Iggy subconsciously pressed back into the motionless hands cupping his shoulder blades. Suddenly the hands were gone and Fang's body slipped out from under his.

"Wait here." The heated whisper did little to calm his confusion.

"Fang?" He felt the shifting of the bed signaling Fang leaving it; he heard movement near the door where Fang had left his bag. There was shuffling and Iggy could imagine Fang digging around in the bag he had insisted on bringing. The white winged 'angel' sat up in his hands and knees, his wings hanging semi-limp at his sides.

After a few seconds there was a satisfied hum and he could hear Fang walking towards him. The bed shifted and Iggy moved back to make some room for his seme.

A soft hand brushed over his arm and continued to roam over his shoulder, not petting but almost searching for something.

"Fang?" Iggy reached out his own hand to touch where Fangs was ghosting over his collarbone.

Fang grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled it up to his face. Iggy felt a silky ribbon-like thing covering where Fangs eyes should be.

"What is that?" He continued his touch-based expedition and discovered that the ribbon thing wrapped all the way around the raven haired boys head and tied in a knot in the back. Like a makeshift blindfold.

"A tie."

Iggy could hear his lovers' smile in his voice.

"Why do you have a tie here?"

"It would hurt if I tied you to the headboard with a belt." Fang shrugged and Iggy felt a blush start to appear on his own face. "But this works too. Now I'm blinder than you." He reached out and, not so gracefully, grabbed Iggys sides and pulled him back into their earlier position. Only this time he lay back so Iggy was straddling his hips with Fang below him.

"What? Fang?" He asked, his hands splayed out on Fangs chest to hold himself up.

"Just feel." The older teen offered, his hands rubbed along his sides once before falling to lie on the bed. "And tell me what you see."

Iggy swallowed audibly and reached his hands up to Fangs hair, holding them there until a color danced across his vision.

"Your hair is black, but with a little hint of a midnight blue to it." He ran a hand through it a few times. "It's really soft too." He moved down his face, over the blindfold to his lips. "Your lips are pink, like a dark red pinkish mix." He felt down his lovers neck, feeling no spots on he let a little pout play over his features. They had agreed that obvious hickys would bring up awkward conversations among the flock, and it was moments like these that he hated he'd agreed to it. Iggy shrugged it off and touched the center of Fangs chest. "You're a lot tanned than me...and muscled." A sharp intake of breath below him made him smile when he touched Fangs nipple. "You're really sensitive here." He thought out loud before moving down to his abs. "I love your abs~" He purred and giggled a little at how Fang shifted. The sound of feathers against fabric brought his attention up to the raven haired boys wings. He brushed his fingers over the powerful muscle under the feathers. "Your wings are the same color as your hair, but a little darker. And a little purplish."

The two black wings curled, like on a down stroke, and brushed against Iggys white ones; cocooning the two teens in a feathery cage.

Iggy hummed and leaned down to kiss Fang, the older seemed to be a step ahead and had propped himself up on his elbows to meet Iggy halfway. The older boys tongue took the initiative and forced itself passed Iggys lips to deepen the kiss.

"I love you." Fang whispered into his ear when they had finally pulled back for air.

Iggy's heart skipped, as it always did whenever Fang said that. "I love you too."

**Alternate Ending…kinda… **

"No, Iggy. I really love you. Every bit of you."

The younger smiled and nuzzled into the side of his boyfriends neck. "I really love you too."

That seemed to satisfy the black haired boy, because Iggy felt a warm hand touch the small of his back and slowly move lower till it came to rest on his ass.

"Why are you still wearing these?" Fangs' voice had dropped to a husky growl that sent shivers down Iggys' spine.

"What?" The submissive teen reached down and realized that Fang was in only his boxers. "When did you?"

Fang started pulling Iggys' pants down. "A while ago, be more observant." He moved his other hand to help the first in removing the offending clothing.

"Shut up! I'm blind!" Iggy lifted his hips to help.

"I am too." Fang smirked and captured his uke's lips in a kiss.

"Shut up~" The strawberry blonde mumbled into his lovers mouth but a small smile covered his lips and he let his eyes drift shut, trusting Fang to take complete control.

**Well, that was fun…Cute and fluffy, what do you think, Angel? (my sister, not the character)**

**Angel: It was gay. XD punny punny.**

**Wolf: Wow. Thanks for your oh so valuable input…**

**Angel: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take m&m's out of the freezer. ;D **

**Wolf: The sad part is that she's serious… **

**Anyways, review please :3 and have a nice day**

**~Wolf~**


End file.
